


i swear this time i mean it

by chocotier



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotier/pseuds/chocotier
Summary: Oh, Florida, please be still tonightDon't disturb this love of mineLook how he's so sereneYou've gotta help me out





	i swear this time i mean it

Wonwoo pulls the curtain down when he hears a chatter outside the house. Jihoon is finally sleeping and Wonwoo is afraid the conversation outside could wake him up. He turns himself from the window, the younger still has his eyes closed. No sign he is disturbed with the voice from out there. Wonwoo heaves out a sigh. It’s a great thing for him to see Jihoon sleeping peacefully after their argument. Most of the times, after their arguments, Jihoon would wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. Not that Wonwoo doesn’t like to put his precious lover back to sleep, but it scares him too.

Wonwoo sits himself next to Jihoon. His hand reaches out to play with Jihoon’s brown locks. His eyes studies Jihoon’s sleeping face. He smiles, Jihoon's closed eyes strangely makes him feel good. Those eyes don’t need to see his eyes. Those eyes don’t make him feel bad for snap at him out of nowhere. Works are piling up and Wonwoo just can’t control it. His thumb goes down to Jihoon’s cheek. He caresses it gently, feeling the soft skin under his thumb. Very soft. Wonwoo even wonders what Jihoon has done to his skin that it could be this soft.

“I swear we only need to walk for a few blocks!” A loud voice from the outside seems very clear. Wonwoo quickly covers Jihoon’s ears with his palms. He doesn’t do it too hard, afraid it might wake Jihoon up. He throws a dirty look to the window, as if it’s going to tell people outside that his boyfriend is sleeping and no one should make a fuss out there. Wonwoo looks back to Jihoon. Still sleeping, Wonwoo pulls his hand back away from Jihoon’s ears. It’s safe now. No loud voice would startle him.

“Hm?” Jihoon suddenly opens his eyes. His eyes are red. Was he crying before? He looks at Wonwoo half asleep, questioning the taller with his eyes.

“Just go back to sleep, okay?” With his deep voice, he soothes Jihoon.

Jihoon rubs his left eyes, yawning before finally goes back to sleep. Wonwoo smiles in relieved. Somehow it amazes him how Jihoon would easily go back to sleep like this. Wonwoo leans forward to presses his lips on Jihoon’s forehead. Jihoon moves an inch. Wonwoo freezes on his place as his lips an inch away from Jihoon’s forehead. Making sure the younger still sleeping, Wonwoo leaves another kiss on Jihoon’s nose and cheeks. He intentionally skips Jihoon’s lips for a kiss. He’ll do it the next morning.

Wonwoo lets out a contented sigh once more before laying down. He rests his head on the pillow next to Jihoon as he carefully wraps an arm around Jihoon’s waist. He pulls him closer so Jihoon’s back meets his chest. This is actually his favorite position to sleep with Jihoon. His back against his chest, breathing in the same rhytm, his chin on top of Jihoon’s head. He tangles his leg with Jihoon’s. The only thing missing is-

“I thought someone is going to sleep on the sofa,” Jihoon mumbles. He intertwines his fingers with Wonwoo’s long delicate fingers.

Wonwoo chuckles softly, “I’m sorry for being an ass.”

“You’re always an ass,” Jihoon answers sleepily.

Wonwoo hums.

“But I love you.”

Wonwoo kisses the top of Jihoon’s head, “and I’m just stupidly obsessed with you.”

“Good night,” Jihoon replies, “let’s talk about it tomorrow. I want to sleep.”

A smile creeps up Wonwoo’s face upon Jihoon’s words, “fine. Good night.”

The room is quiet. No loud chatters from outside. No kisses for the sleeping boyfriend. Only the sounds of two people breathing peacefully that can be heard. I guess we can call it a night.

“Hey, Wonwoo, do you love me?” Jihoon opens his eyes. His voice doesn’t sound sleepy at all.

“I do. Very much. I love you.”

“Good,” he snuggles himself closer to Wonwoo’s body. A happy smile appears on Jihoon’s voice. Wonwoo loves him and that’s all what he wants to know.

Well, he hopes Wonwoo knows he loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, if you ever read it on aff then this is that exact fic. I cross-posted it here. Enjoy!


End file.
